


Agape

by PixieSweets



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, There's background Kamiasse!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSweets/pseuds/PixieSweets
Summary: Saki always managed to impress him, he wanted to impress Saki too.(In which Makio realizes the only future he wants is one where he can hold Saki's hands.)





	Agape

**Author's Note:**

> Agape—
> 
> Agape, the purest form of love, derives its definition of love from being altruistic towards one's partner and feeling love in the acts of doing so. The person is willing to endure difficulty that arises from the partner's circumstance. It is based on an unbreakable commitment and an unconditional, selfless love, that is all giving. It is an undying love that is full of compassion and selflessness.

“Do either of you have plans for Christmas?”

Makio perked up ridiculously fast when he heard Kamiya’s question, wondering why their leader would be concerned about whether or not they had plans on such a romantic festivity, considering that even though they were close they rarely talked about romance, if at all. Was he thinking about making them work extra that day since people often frequented cafés with their loved ones in the evening? Normally, Makio wouldn't mind, but on this particular occasion…

“Not really, I’m not in a relationship nor do I wish for one after all,” Soichiro replied in a quite eloquent way while setting the just washed cups aside. The three of them had stayed behind cleaning up after a long day of work at the café since Saki and Asselin had a photoshoot together. “and I have a commercial to film that day for new year anyway.”

“Are you asking because you'd like us to work even harder on Christmas?” Makio asked, drying the cups Soichiro had just left aside. “Not like I am complaining but…”

“No, not at all.” Kamiya laughed. “I actually plan to close the café on Christmas evening.”

“Oh? Do you have a date or something like that Kamiya-san?” Makio hadn't seen him hanging out with people other than customers, workers of café parade or their idol coworkers... was it someone he knew?

“Yes, something like that,” Kamiya moved his hand towards his hair and moved his head to the side, avoiding his coworkers' eyes. Makio could swear for every delicious cake he’d ever tasted he saw him blush. “I plan on spending the evening with Asselin at home.”

Makio heard an awkward embarrassed sound that was probably coming from Soichiro (probably because he, same as himself, had to constantly deal with Saki rambling about how cute the two were), and he himself laughed. It truly was cute to see how those two awkwardly flirted with each other in their own unique ways while refusing to confess. They both so clearly liked each other, Saki would tell everyone who was willing (or not willing) to listen about how cute they were and how they had to get together soon.

“Oh, Makio, you didn't answer the question. Do you plan to spend it with anyone?” Soichiro asked, turning around with his expression as calm as always trying to avoid his best friend’s questioning gaze.

Smiling, Makio looked at the now dry cup on his hand, looking at his own reflection.

“Yes, I'm gonna spend it with Saki.”

...

“Wait, so they're like, gonna spend Christmas together?! That's so papi-dorable! I told you, they're a perfect match! I really don't wanna rush things but seriously, even _I_ couldn't handle so much tension! I'm so happy for both of them.” Saki giggled and grabbed his spoon to take a bite of his pudding, smiling widely once tasting it. “Mmmh, this is so good!”

“Yeah, they were getting a bit slow there. I would've felt bad rushing things though, isn't it better to just let them go at their own pace?” Makio had his arm over the table to hold Saki’s hand while using the other one to eat the sponge cake he ordered. He loved his boyfriend a lot, even if neither of them knew how to tell the rest of the cafe or 315 productions they were dating yet.

They had started dating a few weeks ago, and Makio couldn't be happier. Saki told him he had fallen for him at first sight when he saved him from the rain, which was a bit embarrassing since it implied Makio was oblivious to Saki's feelings from the start since but made Makio so happy. He would've never expected from their first meeting that it would all develop like this. It was a pleasant surprise, though. He took a bite of his cake.

“Yeah, I guess so- but still, super frustrating!” Saki looked as happy as ever, Makio noticed, letting go of his boyfriend’s hand to take a sip of his tea. This café was very comfortable, not as cheerful or good as Café Parade, but it was a small business that made their food with a lot of love. Saki and Makio had started to frequent it after idol work since it was close to the office and Saki thought it seemed good, and Makio was so grateful to be able to spend even one more second with his boyfriend.

“Mhm.” He hummed in agreement with Saki. “Is there any place you'd like to go to on Christmas evening?”

“Mm, you invited me to go out on Christmas, so it'd be best if you chose! Roll has a super good taste on restaurants after all!” There he was, complimenting him again. He knew it made Makio blush, was that the reason he did it? Or was it just because being extremely sweet was in Saki’s nature? “C’mon, don’t stare into space like that- we gotta hurry if we want to catch the train!” Saki smiled at him and then called the waitress to pay for what they had ordered.

Makio quickly drank his tea, and a few minutes later both of them were walking towards the train station with their hands intertwined.

...

It was the day before Christmas, and Makio still didn't feel ready.

He had a suit ready, and had booked a table at a really popular restaurant- they were idols after all, and at this point, they were popular enough to wear disguises in public, so why not go to fancy restaurants too?

He allowed himself to imagine Saki wearing a short white dress for a second, and immediately shook his head with embarrassment. He was his boyfriend, so he should be allowed to think about him with pretty outfits, but it still felt weird. He wasn't just his boyfriend- he was Saki, his best friend and the most important person in his life. He knew whatever Saki wore the night of their date would surely look much more ethereal than anything he could imagine.

Saki always did an amazing job in impressing him, after all.

In any case, he was so worried about anything going wrong he couldn't even focus on Café Parade’s dancing lessons and ended up constantly tripping and inconveniencing Asselin or Saki by getting on their way. It was so out of character for him that later Asselin asked him if a curse had been planted upon him, to which Makio laughed because it was the complete opposite— Saki was a blessing, and he was so sweet and kind and amazing that Makio really wanted everything tomorrow to go perfectly just to see him have the biggest smile on his face. It's not like Makio was a perfectionist or anything, it was just this small event which had him worried. Saki was pleased easily, but Makio wanted to go beyond this time.

Saki always managed to impress him, he wanted to impress Saki too.

Makio decided that what he was missing was a present. Saki had told him it wasn't necessary since him paying for dinner was more than enough, but Makio wanted to surprise his boyfriend this time. But, what to gift him? A dress, makeup? Saki already had a lot of that… maybe jewels, since he didn't see him wear them as often, or just simply homemade desserts?

If he gave it a second thought… totally the last one, he'd give Saki homemade desserts.

...

It was Christmas.

Going to the office was hard this day. Not because Makio was doing anything out of routine, but because other people were doing it. Every single popular gift shop was filled with people looking for last minute gifts for their special someone, and cafés had people coming in empty handed and out with Christmas cake. Makio remembered Kamiya saying that outside of Japan it was even worse since gifts were bought for the whole family, but on that morning Makio was so tired of bumping into people running to stores that he couldn't think of a more hellish situation.

At least the cake he made last night was still okay in his arms.

As soon as he got to the office, he asked Ken if he could take the cake to the fridge. He only had to work until five-thirty, so he had enough time to change clothes and get ready before meeting up with Saki outside of the office at seven. Again, Makio wasn't someone to worry often about that kind of stuff too much since according to people he had a ‘princely natural charm’, but Saki was special and he wanted to look his best.

Producer and Soichiro didn't take too long to arrive, so Makio left the office and prayed everything went smoothly.

Surprisingly, it did.

He was ready by 6:50, and waited 10 minutes for Saki at the entrance while wearing his best suit. Would Saki wear a dress? Or would he wear a suit to surprise him? What colors would he wear? He was so focused on his thoughts he couldn't even hear the clicking of heels, and only came to reality when a kiss was planted upon his lips.

It was quick and short, just a sweet way to say hi, but Makio couldn't help but feel the need to kiss Saki again when he felt the taste of his lipstick leave him. He loved Saki so much, he just couldn't let him go.

“A-ah! That was unexpectedly bold from you Roll...I didn't dislike it though!” Once they finally parted, not even makeup could hide how red Saki’s face was. He had a beautiful smile on his face though, and Makio certainly wouldn't mind feeling the air of his lungs leave him again as long as Saki didn't get separated from him again.

“I-I'm glad! It was unexpected for me too hahaha…” He proceeded to grab his boyfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers tightly, and give him the brightest smile he could. “So...shall we go?”

“Mhm, totally!”

...

He managed to reserve a great table next to a window with a clear view to the night sky on one of the best restaurants on the city, and the way Saki’s lips curved when they were entering the place was one of those memories he would never forget. Saki walking on heels was so natural, and his outfit was so casual but cute… a dress, heels and a jacket, plus a scarf and high tights. It didn't seem like much, but Saki made it work in such a splendid way- it was as if his outfit was a cake, and every single ingredient was in just the right amount.

Somehow, he had managed to hide the small present from Saki’s view for the whole night, something even he was surprised he managed. Saki was generally very observant, and when they were on their way there it felt as if his eyes wouldn't ever drift away from Makio.

“Hey, Makio… I'm so glad to have met you.” Abandoning his thoughts, Makio listened to his companion who was looking at the table with a bit of melancholy. His posture was firm, but not menacing; something only he would be able to pull off, probably without even trying. “Gosh, that was papi-super out of the blue I know but...I love you so much… I just can't imagine living without you!”

“That was a bit sudden but...I feel the same way! Saki, you've given me so much courage...I love you.” He looked over at his soulmate’s empty plate, and since both of them had finished he decided to drop the surprise. “Also, I have a small present for you!”

“A-ah?! A present?! Roll, I told you, you really didn't have to buy me anything-! This place probably costs a ton, and even though we're both paying for it I'd still feel so bad if…”

“It was homemade, don't worry at all,” Makio assured him. Saki pouted but didn't complain again, so the younger boy proceeded to take out the box he had somehow managed to hide in the bag where he was keeping his work clothes. He stretched his arm towards Saki and softly moved his head towards the gift, prompting his boyfriend to take it. "Here, take it!"

Saki did, and after unwrapping the gift and opening the box he was met with a small Christmas cake. It was a variation of the normal sponge cake since Makio wanted to make it more special, and what was better than making it roll cake? It was also vanilla flavored, just because Makio had a tiny burst of originality. Same as the traditional Christmas cake, it was covered in whipped cream and had strawberries around it. Makio had to admit he originally didn't think about making the cake similar to the traditional at all, but when he thought of Saki he thought of cream and strawberries, so he just had to add them on top of the roll cake.

“R-Roll this….this is so...so cute! Totally adorbs! Gosh, I papi-love you so much! You're so talented~!” He hadn't even tried the cake yet, but he was already praising him. Makio blushed and laughed a bit avoiding Saki’s amazed eyes.

“E-eh, I'll cut it if you'd prefer that?” He attempted to change the topic, grabbing a knife and taking the cake. He carefully and expertly cut two perfect pieces and handed one to his expecting boyfriend. He took a piece for himself too, but decided to wait to see Saki’s reaction to the dessert first.

Saki beamed after tasting it.

“This is so good!”  Saki exclaimed, earning a few looks from the other people dining in the area. “Your cakes are always the best~!”

“Haha, I don’t think I’m as good as Soichiro though…”

“Aw! Don’t be modest, this is papi-mazing! Hey, when we get married please make more of this every Christmas! It’s so so good….” Saki kept on rambling about how much he loved the cake, but Makio couldn’t even think. His mind had shut off after hearing ‘when we get married’. He was dating Saki...someday he’d be engaged to Saki...and someday they’d be married. It all was so dreamy…

He was forced out of his thoughts by the taste of his own cake. One second he was thinking about getting married to Saki, and the next the aforementioned was leaning across the table and feeding him a piece of the Christmas cake.

“A-ah! Saki!” He was so surprised he choked on the food and quickly had to take a sip of his tea that luckily had already started to cool down. Heavily breathing after doing all that on the span of a few seconds, he cast a questioning look at his boyfriend who seemed to be having the time of his life laughing at his misery.

“Pfff Roll you should’ve seen your face...oh my god!” Tears were coming out of Saki’s eyes as he covered his mouth and giggled as if he had seen the funniest thing ever. “I wanted to imitate that cute scene you often see in movies since you seemed lost in your world, but your papi-action made it be way better!”

“Saki!” Makio started laughing too. It may have been seen as dumb to other people, but it was so Saki...Makio couldn’t help but love it so much.

They laughed together, and the only thing that could make them take their eyes off each other was the cake.

“What were you papi-thinking about anyway? You seemed so focused, it was so cool.~” Saki questioned, having regained his composure a bit.

“Oh...it just...you said ‘married’...” Suddenly, the snowflakes falling from the sky seemed much more interesting than his companion. “I just started thinking...about how it feels so amazing, you know?”

“Awh, you’re so sweet...I totally get what you mean! Having a place where I’m accepted, being an idol and having a boyfriend...all of these things sound like, straight out of a movie you know?” Saki giggled and blushing like a schoolgirl he leaned on the table. “Mmm, it makes me super happy though! I’m so glad we’re finally dating! You don’t seem like the type, but you were super oblivious to all my advances you know? It was so papi-diculous!”

“It makes me really happy too!”  Makio Smiled, and called the waitress to ask for the bill.

Soon after, just as if they’d been on the cute café near the office they frequented, they left with their hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is a mess?? I was attempting to write a short fluffy christmas fic but it ended up escalating from there aaa,,, I hope it ended up being at least cute though!  
> I love cafepara a lot im sorry if it was ooc or something,,,!! at least I tried my best-!


End file.
